1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image formation apparatus such as a copying machine, and more particularly to the sequence control of electric loads associated with image formation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the copying machines of the prior art, all the electrical loads are shut off when the main switch is opened after a completion of the copying and therefore, various preparatory processes are required to resume copying thereafter. For example, waiting time until the heater warms up to an appropriate temperature and cleaning time for the photosensitive medium are too long to smoothly resume the copying. However, leaving the main switch closed even after a completion of the copying so as to permit the copying to be resumed on the spot has led to the consumption of the power, shortened mission time of the loads, noise and other various problems.